mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Tabuleiro
Tabuleiro → Inglês. O tabuleiro de mancala é utilizado para jogar os jogos de mancala. O mais antigo tabuleiro foi encontrado a quando das escavações em Abu Sha'ar, uma antiga fortaleza, outrora ocupada por legionários Romanos, na costa do Mar Vermelho, no Egipto, datado do século IV d.C. Um fragmento de um tabuleiro de cerâmica (olaria) em Aksumite, na Etiópia, em Matara (agora Eritreia) e Yeha, datado, segundo os arqueólogos, entre os séculos VI e VII d.C. Por vezes, estes artefactos são tudo o que resta da memória de um jogo, uma vez que as regras já foram esquecidas, uma triste verdade que não se aplica somente aos tabuleiros da Etiópia mas, também, para os jogos de tabuleiro encontrados na Andaluzia e na Alemanha (no Castelo de Weikersheim). Os tabuleiros de Mancala são manufacturados a partir de uma vasta gama de materiais como: madeira, pedra, barro (terracota), metal, marfim, folhas transformadas, plástico, cartão e até mesmo, a partir das fezes secas de vaca. Segundo o pesquisador de tabuleiros de jogo, de Voogt, a selecção dos materiais depende dos custos envolvidos considerações estéticas, na participação em rituais ou em questões práticas, como a portabilidade e a disponibilidade da matéria-prima de que são feitos. Nas sociedades pastoris ou nómadas, os tabuleiros são, frequentemente, escavados no solo. Nas aldeias da Zâmbia, grandes tabuleiros são utilizados, comunalmente, para ligar as habitações. Os mais elaborados e coloridos tabuleiros são considerados objectos de prestígio não só nas sociedades indígenas mas, também no oeste, como se poderá comprovar, nas colecções etnográficas que chegam até nós. A maior colecção está patente no British Museum (em Londres), onde reúne uma colecção de 119 tabuleiros. Uma outra importante colecção pretence ao Musée du Quai Branly (em Paris – mais de 40 tabuleiros) e no American Museum of Natural History (em New York – que possui, pelo menos 25 tabuleiros). Um tabuleiro de mancala é constituído por filas com cavidades e alguns apresentam depósitos. Seu design simples tem levado, muitos pesquisadores a assumir que os tabuleiros de mancala poderão ser ainda muito mais antigos, anteriores mesmo aos já comprovados achados arqueológicos. As qualidades estéticas dos tabuleiros de mancala foram alvo de estudo e de discussão pelos especialistas Alexander Johan de Voogt e Roslyn A. Walker. Neste contexto, Voogt refere o ciclo de vida dos tabuleiros de madeira, desde que se transformam em placas aplanadas e macias, prontas para nelas serem escavadas as cavidades, que satisfazem as necessidades do jogo, a cicatrização da sua superfície até se desintegrar. Ligações Externas *Os Tabuleiros de Mancala do British Museum (Londres, Inglaterra). *Os Tabuleiros de Mancala de Elliot Avedon Museum & Archives (Waterloo, Canadá). Referências ; Bell, R. C. : A Mancala Board from Senegal. Na: Games & Puzzles 1995; 13: 12. ; Voogt, A. J. de: Changing Objects: Aesthetic Qualities of Mancala Boards. No: Museum Anthropology 1996; 20 (3): 150-153. ; Voogt, A. J. de: Mancala Board Games. British Museum Press, Londres (Inglaterra) 1997. ;Günther, B.: Mancala, Wari, Awélé - ein Brettspiel aus Ghana. Institut für Vergleichende Kulturforschung / Fachgebiet Völkerkunde, Philipps-Universität Marburg, Marburg (Alemanha) 2003. ;Walker, R. A. : A Sculptured Mancala Gameboard Terminating in a Carved Human Head from Liberia in the Barbier-Mueller Museum. No: Bulletin Association des Amis du Musée Barbier-Mueller 1986; 32 : 1-6. ; Walker, R. A. : Sculptured Mancala Gameboards of Sub-Saharan Africa (Ph.D. Thesis) ''. Indiana University, Bloomington IN (EUA) 1990. Imagens Image:Abdarrahman.jpg|Tabuleiro de Mancala da filha de Abd-al-Rahman, Andaluzia Image:NWNeuguineaBrettspiel.jpg|Tabuleiro de Mancala de Arguni, Nova Guiné Image:Congkak.JPG|Congkak, Malásia Image:Toguz kumalak.jpg|Toguz Kumalak, Cazaquistão Image:Endodoi.jpg|Endodoi, Tanzânia Image:Bao leiden.jpg|Bao (tabuleiro comum), Zanzibar Image:Bao board table.jpg|Mesa de Bao, Zanzibar Image:Mefuvha.gif|Mefuvha, África do Sul Image:Owari-front.jpg|Kale, uma variante de Oware jogada em Camarões Image:Awalé.jpg|Awalé (Oware), Costa do Marfim Image:Hoyito la descubierta.jpg|Hoyito, Um tabuleiro escavado no solo, República Dominicana Image:Children playin hoyito in Neiba.jpg|Hoyito, um tabuleiro desenhado no solo, República Dominicana Image:Wooden Mancala board.jpg|Kalah, USA (moderno) Image:Spacewalk game.jpg|Space Walk, Alemanha (moderno) Copyright / Licença Adaptado a partir do artigo Wikinfo, "Mancala board" http://www.wikinfo.org/index.php/Mancala_board, disponível sob a licença GNU Free Documentation License. Category:Cultura material